


Kissing the pillow

by AdriMmoralesDUH



Series: Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, From Sex to Love, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriMmoralesDUH/pseuds/AdriMmoralesDUH
Summary: Sherlock obeys Molly's new requests and together they kiss the pillow.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fifty Reasons to Have (Sherlolly) Sex





	Kissing the pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by "50 reasons to have sex" and is written for the collection "Fifty reasons to have sex (Sherlolly)".
> 
> 4\. Your friend told you about a new position.

They have been doing it for...seconds, minutes, hours. Molly has completely lost track of time after all the endless banter: her back turned and Sherlock, hard, rubbing between her legs, was a new position between them. Sherlock loved doing the missionary and cowboy position. She liked him hard and fast, so the night Mary told her about what she did with John on their honeymoon, Molly wasted no time asking the detective for the desired positions.

Now, after practiced positions and positions, she was enjoying the _prone_ position, one very similar to the _doggie_ but with his shoulders supported on the bed. This is not one of those wild nights, tonight is an exercise in patience. Tonight they are taking it easy for the same inexperience.

Slow can be pretty good too. Lava, simmering, pooling from the inside, lapping at her body as it rises like an erupting volcano. She felt a bit uncomfortable the first few times, having sex with someone who felt everything differently, even more than she did. But she got used to it. Her love for him was all it took to understand him and keep up with him.

Feel the heat bubbling, your skin begins to heat up all over. She feels herself teetering on the edge, her orgasm just out of reach.

Above her, Sherlock shudders, shaking his hips. His thrusts become more erratic, breaking the leisurely pace. He's slipping, desperate. Molly turns her head and looks at him flushed face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open, forming a small " _oh_ " with his cupid lips. It looks like he's about to climax.

A soft moan from her escapes her lips, he digs his nails into her shoulder blades and she squeezes his sides with her legs, almost reflexively.

"God, Molly," Sherlock growls.

Molly, who was still looking at the detective above her, appreciated the beautiful curve of Sherlock's extended throat, the pale, spotted skin, the occasional purple bite mark that she left just above his collarbone. Sherlock's nut sways as he swallows.

He closes his eyes with a long sigh, stopping, and Molly can see him trying to compose himself, to regain some self-control. Sherlock begins to move again, returning to the position where he was gripping her hips with his large hands. Deep, slow, smooth. The only sounds in the room are Sherlock's breathing, Molly's, and the sound of flesh against wet flesh, skin to skin. There is something broken in his rhythm now. Sherlock's eyes are fixed on Molly's face, but they're glassy, not seeing. Sherlock lets out another exasperated sigh, holding himself up in shaking arms. A bead of sweat trickles down the tip of her nose and falls on Molly's neck.

He blinks at her. It looks beautiful. Totally trashed and beautiful. He hits her harder now.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asks her. Affectionate and anxious. Molly smiles at him. "I'm great."

He leans on his elbows and brings his face closer. His stomach touches her little back, now he's literally on top of her. She starts thrusting again, and oh, the different angle makes it so much better, she's hitting a spot that sends sparks of pleasure inside her, over and over, and over again ...

She blushes when moaning is heard, but she's too busy assimilating the sensation. Suddenly it's too much, suddenly she's there, falling and falling and falling.

Sherlock groans, pushing against her, thrusting involuntarily, and coming to beautiful satisfaction.

They both come out of position and lie down next to each other. Sherlock wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Their heart rate is slowing down, although it is still a little faster than normal. They both sleep satisfied and without worries, tomorrow they will clean, today, it is only the two of them.

Kissing the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Let me see your comments.  
> Total thanks.


End file.
